


A Small Handful

by LittleSinners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Fucking, Human Bitties, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader has a vagina, Regular sized UT! Sans, Skeledongs, Smut, body praise, reader is a female, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSinners/pseuds/LittleSinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty reader is scared to tell her that her heat might happen soon. But when it does, Sansy is more than happy to help.</p>
<p>Steamy stuff ahead along with skelesins. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Handful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagication/gifts).



> Request for the lovely imagication! Hope you enjoy your sins. I tried to make it sweet at first but pardon me if my sins took over a bit near the end ehe.

 

 

Sans had treated you so well from the very day he adopted you, he insisted from the start that you didn't call him daddy even if thats what most of the other bitties did to their male owners, you'd let it slip out a few times, after which he avoided you for a few hours, you never knew why though, but besides that your life with him was almost perfect. He was very lazy but he was always there to take care of you when Papyrus wasn't there because of how busy he was sometimes. 

 

At the moment, you were sitting on Sans shoulder, watching the TV. Bone wasn't the most comfortable surface to sit on but thankfully the fur lining of his hoodie was just like a fluffy cushion. It was relaxing moments like these that made you feel right at home. At one point though your mind had drifted off elsewhere, your old life.

 

In the adoption shop you had grown fond of lots of other bitties, some alot more energetic than you, or louder, or sometimes meaner, but none the less you kind of missed them. They had been like your family. Some came from the streets, others were abandoned, and some like you had been born there. The caretaker lady was always so sweet and took such good care of you, like that one time when you hit your head falling off the pillow-pile and she took good care of you. You'd learned so many things there! How to walk, talk, draw, and so many more things!

 

It was also there that you'd had your first heat... The caretaker had put you into a separate glass box away from the other bitties. And you were taught eventually that some owners did the same while others took 'care' of their bitties in heat. You'd never known if that was Sans case because you had been with him for less than a year, and also how would you even be able to ask him, after all you had always been a bit of a shy bitty..

 

Wait..

At what time of the year had you last been in heat?  

 

Since Sans didn't have hair to pull on you closed your hand into a small fist and knocked on the side of his skull to get his attention.

 

"Hm? What is it buddy?"

 

"Could you carry me over to the calendar please? I.. I have to check something."

 

"Sure, after all a lazy-bones like me needs to do some exercise every now and then." He chuckled and you could feel the soft rumble of his voice.

 

All right, lets see.. So your last heat.. Huh.. Mama always brought you lots of water to drink, and it was way too warm (even if that is one of the common symptoms of heat).. And you could remember the smell of flowers from outside the windows too. Its got to be during the summer! And we are in August! You haven't gotten it for the rest of the summer either so..

 

Oh fuck.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The next few days it had constantly been on your mind, you were so worried. What was Sans going to think of you? Would he want to return you? No.. no he would understand surely right?

 

The day had been going fairly normally, and once more you were sitting on Sans shoulder as he watched the TV. Everything had been feeling much warmer in the past few days but nothing you should be worried of, or at least that's what you thought until Sans chuckled at something on the TV screen and the vibrations going through his bones made you squeal.

 

"Hey kiddo you alright?"

 

That throbbing feeling inside.. Oh god no why is it starting to feel warmer.. It's too warm. It's so warm!

 

Worry evident on his face, Sans picked you up to get a better look at you. His fingers pressing against your chest, it was starting to feel good! You began panting softly, trying to keep on a straight face and slightly squirming, only managing to make your situation worse.

 

"I- I'm fine Sans, really!"

 

"I don't believe that, kiddo. Now tell me or I won't put you down. I could spend all day doing this."

 

Counting your options, you eventually came to realise there was no easy way out of this, no escaping as he was stronger than you, and definitively no bargaining your way out. 

 

"Fine.. I'll tell you."

 

His permanent grin seemed to grow wider.

 

"Well.. You see.. Huh.. I- I'm in heat."

 

His grin drops as he stares into your eyes, trying to identify weither you're saying the truth or not.

 

"So.. Huh.. How do you deal with it? Is there any way I could help?"

 

He wasn't angry. Thank god.

 

"Well to be honest, our caretaker used to put us in separate cage until it went away. But it honestly was torture to me."

Your blush seemed to grow bigger by the minute, how could you just ignore the feeling of his bony fingers pressing against your breasts, pushing on them painfully good.

 

"Now that I told you would you please just let me down. I- A-AH!" You couldn't help but let out a moan when he squeezed a bit tighter on accident, causing a deep blue blush to make its way on his cheekbones.

 

"Jeez kid, throw me a bone but would you rather me help you out?"

 

You felt something primal beginning to wake up inside you. Everything about him looked arousing at that moment, the way he looked deep in your eyes, his strong fingers squeezing your small body, you couldn't help but wonder how far they could fit inside you..

 

He got your full attention again when he said:

 

"I'll take that as a yes, now I want you to take off your clothes so I can deal with this heated situation wouldn't you agree?"

 

Instinctively, you covered up your body at his heated words.

 

"I just.. I- I've never done this, with another bitty or a monster for that matter, and you're kinda intimidating.."

You let out a faint laugh.

 

His stare softenned and he smiled.

 

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll take good care of ya. Now strip, don't worry, I'll be gentle."

 

Soothed by his words, you began pulling off your oversized sweater to reveal your breasts and your hardened nipples. He led out a faint growl.

 

"So fuckin' cute and perfect.."

 

Those words spurred you on and the only thing on your mind was him fucking you senseless with whatever he could fit inside you, the heat was blurring your mind when you took off your shorts and tiny underwear, leaving your small, defenceless body at his mercy.

 

"No need to be shy gorgeous.. You're adorable like this.. And so hot looking with that blush on your little face.."

 

"P-Please please, I don't know how much more I can take.. It feels so warm.. It's so hot!"

 

"Alright kiddo, but first I want to test something.."

 

He let his extremely long cyan tongue slip past his teeth and onto your pussy as you were held tightly into his grip in one, long stroke.

 

"D-DADDY!!" You cried out.

 

You watched one of his eye sockets empty itself of light, now resembling a black void on his ivory skull as his other eye socket flared up with bright blue and yellow flames, he growled loudly before begining to wildly lick your entire bottom half, his tongue curling around your legs, twisting, curling and lapping up at the juices coming out of you. The more you moaned out to him calling him your 'Daddy' the faster he went until the glass-like texture of his tongue made you feel raw and overstimulated, it was at that moment you understood that the nickname 'Daddy' had a much more erotic sense to him than to other bitty owners. Each time he growled you could feel his slimy tongue and his entire mouth rumbling and vibrating with the sound, only stimulating you further. So much you were beginning to lose a grip on reality. But you needed more, you knew what the sake of your heat was, you needed something inside you. Anything. Please!

 

"PLEASE!! PLEASE MORE! I NEED SOMETHING INSIDE! SANS!! SANS PLEASE! DADDY! I LOVE YOU PLEASE!! I BEG YOU! I CAN'T TAKE IT!~" You screamed as loudly as your small throat allowed you.

 

He pulled his tongue away, swiping his teeth clean of your juices. His heavy, loud breath smelled of your essence, it turned you on so much.

 

"Fuck you look so amazing like this.. And you taste so sweet. Beautiful.. Oh stars.. Turn on your belly and look past my fingers beautiful, I want you to see how hard you made my 'bone'."

 

And so you did, and looking down past his fingers you could easily see a massive tent in his black shorts which were now tinted blue. A blue glow envelopped the elastic-band of his shorts, pulling them down to reveal a twitching, dripping glass-like blue cock, emanating with a faint blue glow, you were so entranced with his huge girth that you couldn't notice him raising his other hand and bringing it closer to you. He was such a throbbing mess, so big too, it had you drooling.

 

You jumped and grabbed his fingers when you felt something hard pressing your entrance, was that his.. His finger..?

 

"Such a dirty little sinner, you want me to fuck you from behind with my finger kiddo? Want me to fill up your beautiful little body while you look down at my hard cock mm? Beg. I know you need it. So beg. And you're gonna have a great time."

 

You were falling appart and you loved every second of it.

 

"Please! PLEASE I NEED IT!! I NEED DADDY TO FINGER FUCK ME UNTIL I BREAK!! I BEG YOU! IT FEELS LIKE MY BODY IS ON FIRE PLEASE!! SANS!"

 

"As you wish, babygirl."

 

And with that, his finger pressed fast and hard inside you as deep as he could go, all the way up to the second knuckle of his hard, bony finger. You could feel yourself clenching around it and your cum gushing out as he began taking a slow but deep pace. He was so sweet, trying to go easy on you, stretching you out and going slowly, letting you take the time to get used to him, whispering sweet nothings in your ears every time you would whine in pain. Soon enough though, that burning feeling in your gut returned. And when he hit that spot inside, something inside your brain snapped.

 

"W-WAIT! THERE!! THERE PLEASE MORE! PLEASE BREAK ME! I NEED IT!" You squealed out, more, so much more. You needed it!

 

"Trust me you'll be begging for me to stop soon enough kiddo."

 

He pulled out, leaving you empty, before nearly stabbing his finger right back in, hitting your womb, he was going so fast, so hard. His finger was pounding in and out of you while you gripped his fingers in hope for any kind of support. You couldn't stop screaming and squealing out his name while looking down as he pleasured his thick erection with what you assumed was his magic. Was he enjoying watching you unravel in his palm that much? F-Fuck..

 

You were feeling raw, sore, overstimulated and yet you couldn't bring yourself to stop, you could feel it, the fire in your body growing stronger and stronger inside, like you were going to burst.

 

"Ya gonna come for me kiddo? Huh? Ya gonna come for your big daddy?" Even if you couldn't see it, you could just imagine his grin at that moment, you could hear his panting and heavy growling aswell as see his cock begining to swell, he was close too.

 

> "YES! YES I'M GOING TO CUM!! OH FUCK SANS!! DADDY YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME-" Finally, he broke you.

 

"SAAAAANS!!" You screamed as you felt yourself squirt all over his palm while his finger kept plunging deep inside. His cum came bursting out as he let out a deep, long groan of your name. You let your body fall limp in his palm, your hands releasing their grip on his fingers.

 

"Thank you.. Oh god thank you, thank you, thank you." You praised blissfully.

 

"My pleasure kiddo. Cmon, let's get washed up and get some sleep, I love you."

 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom. You were barely concious when he washed you and himself, but you do clearly remember his deep, comforting breaths lulling you to sleep.


End file.
